


City

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Homeless AU, M/M, Sex, Street Dreams Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: You'll never live until you know that you can die,You'll have to walk before you try to fly,You'll never know what's real in life until you pull it,Never see it coming, like a bullet





	1. Charlie Scene

Four men rushed to crawl out of the window of some strangers home, cursing at each other to move faster. An alarm had went off and police were on their way, the owner of the home probably awake now. Aron had been the one to mess up, but it was okay. Every one of them loved the thrill of a chase as they ran through alleys and laughed at the sound of nearing sirens they tried to lose. 

They all loved the chase, but Charlie loved it the most. He came up with the idea. Sure, Jorel had said he could buy some booze, but where was the fun in that? So Charlie's idea of stealing alcohol was preferred, and Jorel didn't really complain. It saved him some money.

"Move your ass faster, Dylan!" Aron hissed, all of the men stuck behind him. Not that he was running that slow, actually he was running pretty fast, but none of them wanted to get caught. Aron was behind everyone else, so if the police were behind him he'd be the first to get caught, and even if it was fun, he still rathered not getting caught.

They stopped at a quiet park, no one there because of how late at night it was. They had lost the police not long ago, so now they had the chance of stopping and getting their breath back, sharing the bottles they managed to steal. "They make such a big deal over alcohol." Dylan scoffed, taking a drink and passing it onto Jorel.

"I'm pretty sure it's not about the alcohol, Dylan." Charlie grinned, taking a greedy mouthful of the drink and enjoying the burn in his throat that joined the liquid as it travelled into his system.

"Fair point." Dylan smiled, the buzz everyone had growing as they kept drinking from the stolen bottles.

"This was a great idea, Charlie." Aron laughed, the alcohol taking control of him the fastest.

"I say we go to the club, get more drinks." Jorel suggested, the rest of the men around him laughing and agreeing. "Maybe a few girls, too." Dylan recommended.

"For fucking sure!" Aron agreed, Charlie happily followed his friends as they started walking with Jorel, who was leading the way to club he had constantly gone to all the time. This was already a fun night, and it was about to get even more fun, Charlie thought as he ran with the other three men around him. Not entirely sure why they were running with no police around, but running with them anyway.

Charlie wasn't completely sure what happened, but something bad had. As all of a sudden this big angry dude was shoving Aron, and with a lazy, drunk frown, Charlie stumbled over to the two, aiming to defend his friend. "Hey, fuck off man!" Charlie slurred, weakly pushing the male. He was too drunk to be afraid of the piercing blue eyes, nevermind even recognising them.  
Then a fight broke out, and he was too drunk to even really know why it had or what caused it.


	2. Breakfast

"Jordon, breakfast!" A groan left the male as he woke up with a sore head. The last thing he wanted was hearing his mother yelling, it made his head feel worse. And, more than that, he felt so ill the idea of food made him ill. But it was fun night last night, even if he had consumed so much alcohol he didn't even remember what happened. That's how he knew it was fun. "Jordon, hurry up! I need a word with you!" His mother called again. Charlie scowled, he was too old to be living with her. He really should be working on moving out.

Once he had finally motivated himself to move, with the persuasion that painkillers were down there, he walked into the kitchen and regretted it when he noticed the upset look on his mother's face. Great. She wasn't happy with him. "I'm making eggs and bacon." She spoke, missing Charlie's disgusted look. Not that he didn't like those foods, his stomach just twisted in sickness at the idea of eating.

"I'm fine. I'll just buy something later." Charlie yawned.

"If you didn't break curfew then you wouldn't be so tired." Charlie frowned at his mother's words.

"I'm a bit old for a curfew, don't you think?" He frowned, leaning on the counter behind the person who raised him.

"As long as you live in my house, you'll have a curfew." Charlie huffed, rolling his eyes. "Not that you're going to be in it for much longer." He heard the lady mutter.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Swearing annoyed her, Charlie knew that. But he didn't give a shit.

"It means that I want you to go upstairs, pack what you need and leave." She turned to face him, folding her arms with an unamused expression.

"Are you fucking serious?" Charlie snapped, not believing what he was hearing.

"Who do you think the police call when they see you running away?" His mother snapped back, glaring the same way he did. "I'm sick of having them knock at my door, I want you out." She turned back to her cooking, placing the food onto a plate.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" Charlie's voice was suddenly hurt, something he tried to mask with anger. His mother was kicking him out because he caused too much trouble. "Where will I go? I don't have any money for anything." 

"Get a job." She said, grabbing some cutlery before facing her son with a sad, tired expression. "Jordon, I have all the faith in the world for you." She sighed.

"But all this illegal stuff, you're way better than this, and I've tried. I really have." She looked to the ground. "This is the only way you're going to learn." Charlie was only hurt for a small while before the pain he felt transformed into anger. 

"Whatever, like I fucking care if you kick me out, fuck you too." Charlie snapped, stomping out the door and ignoring his mother's call for him to let her finish speaking to him. He didn't give a shit about anything she had to say, she didn't want him there, so he wasn't about to stay. He'd figure out something...


	3. Nowhere To Stay

"Wow, she didn't even give you a chance to at least look for apartments." Aron talked with Charlie, surprised that his mother actually kicked him out.

"I know, right? Such fucking shit." Charlie huffed, jaw clenching in anger. "So can I stay with you until I figure something out?" He asked, Aron gave him a pitying look.

"Sorry, man. I'm pretty sure my parents are about to kick me out too." He sighed.

"Shit sucks." Charlie scowled, getting a nod of agreement from Aron, the man frowning in thought.

"What if we stop stealing stuff and hanging out with Jorel and Dylan?" Aron suggested.

"What? Why?" Charlie was shocked at the idea that Aron placed.

"They're bad influences, and they don't have the same things to lose as we do." He reasoned.

"We're all bad influences, Aron. They're not any worse than us." Charlie defended the men.

"You think?" Aron scoffed, knowing that Charlie was left in the dark about the bigger crimes Jorel and Dylan committed.

"Whatever, I need to go and figure something out." Charlie stretched for a moment, leaving through the front door after saying goodbye to Aron.

So, he didn't have his mother's home to go back to. He couldn't stay with Aron, and Jorel and Dylan never let anyone see their place. What was he going to do? His grumpy expression gained odd looks and frowns from people who walked passed him, though he didn't give a shit. Which was shown when he started carelessly pushing into people, if they wanted him out of their way, they had to move. He didn't see why he should move for people who were more entitled than him, they had homes and that was enough for Charlie to want to angrily push into everyone. Swearing when he bumped into someone's chest, and getting angry when they moved each time he tried to push by them.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Charlie snapped, finally deciding to move completely out of the person's way.

"So you can keep being an ignorant little shit? I don't fucking think so." The male growled, moving in front of Charlie. The male glared at the person in his way, eyes widening at the sight of George, a man he recognised.

"Fuck off, man. I'm busy." He grumbled.

"Really? Could have fooled me." George snapped, pulling an unwilling Charlie out of the way of a street filled with busy people walking around. "The only thing you should busy with is figuring out an apology."

"For fucking what?" Charlie growled, really hating the man in front of him.

"For attacking me last night for literally no damn reason." The male's icy eyes shined dangerously.

"Nice try, dickhead, but I don't apologise." He tried to move past George again, finally allowed to pass. "If you don't mind, I just got kicked out of my home and if I don't find anywhere I'm going to be sleeping on the streets."

"Oh, boo hoo, the streets are too dark and scary for thief Charlie Scene." George teased, a mocking pout playing on his lips. That was all it took for Charlie to turn and snap back.

"Like you're any fucking better prick, you're probably heading back to a cosy apartment with some bitch to fuck waiting for you on your bed." Charlie yelled out. "You don't even fucking know what it's like to be homeless." A menacing smirk fell on George's face, making Charlie hesitate and think over his words. 

"Babe, I've spent the last four years of my life homeless." Charlie stared at the male with shocked, wide eyes, suddenly regretting every harsh thing he had ever said to him.

"Wait, that means you can help me!" Charlie felt relief hit him with a wide smile, forgetting about the cruel words he said for a moment. 

"Y'know, if you had just apologised instead of arguing with me, I might have actually helped you." George turned and walked away, amused as Charlie started desperately following, begging him. 

"Please, you have to help me!" He pleaded, gaining a humoured laugh that made him frown angrily.

"Sorry, maybe you should think before you speak next time." George teased, disappearing into the crowd once he was sure that Charlie had stopped following him. Great, now what was he going to do? George was probably his last chance.


	4. A Night With Aron

Charlie was happy when he got a phone call from Aron, answering it with a smile. "Hello?" 

"I managed to convince my parents to let you stay over, but it's only for one night." Aron sounded happy, and that made Charlie smile too.

"Great, thanks." Charlie was grateful he wouldn't have to sleep in the cold at least for one more night.

"Jorel also said that he needed us for something tomorrow night, said we'd enjoy it." Charlie let out a sigh, unhappy with that idea. He'd just got kicked out of his home and right now going and causing trouble wasn't something he really felt like doing.

"Alright...I'll be there soon." Charlie looked at his hat that sat on the floor, he had decided to beg like he had seen a few other homeless people around doing. Not only was it humiliating, but he didn't even make anything too. How could people do this? With a sigh, he picked up his hat and made his way to Aron's home. He still couldn't get over the fact that his mother kicked him out, he wasn't really that much of a trouble maker, was he? Guess he was. But that didn't mean she should have kicked him out!

\---~~~---

Charlie and Aron rested on Aron's bed, watching a movie that had just started, but neither of them were really focusing on the movie. Charlie was still worrying over being homeless, and Aron knew that. "Are you okay?" Obviously he wasn't, but Aron didn't know what else to say. 

"I still can't believe my mother kicked me out, what am I going to do?" Charlie shook his head, glad Aron was here for him.

"Hey." Aron moved so his arm was around Charlie, giving him a supportive grin. "It will be alright, you'll figure it out." He gave the male next to him a hug, not really getting any form of response. Aron frowned, hesitating for a moment as he decided if what he wanted to do was a good idea, moving forward and leaning at an awkward angle to place a gentle kiss on Charlie's lips. The male stared at Aron with a shocked face, surprised at what he did. 

"I - Sorry, man." Aron let out a sigh, looking to his lap. "I just wanted to cheer you up a little..." His eyes widened when Charlie didn't say anything, but responded to Aron with another kiss. It only shocked him for a moment before he ended up kissing back, growing more needy and climbing onto Charlie's lap, the movie completely forgotten as he tugged at Charlie's flannel shirt.

\---~~~---  
Charlie groaned when he heard his phone ringing, the light was out so it was hard to find it. But as Aron started waking, Charlie searched faster, moving his now completely undressed form from the bed to find the phone, relieved when he did and answering the unknown number. 

"Hello?" Charlie spoke into the microphone.

"Is this Mr Jordon Terrell?" The voice of the phone was flat, serious and questioning. Charlie recognised the police officer's voice, it was the one who usually caught him when he was in trouble. Did he get caught for something again? 

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" He frowned.

"Charlie, who is it?" He heard Aron's tired voice, as tired out and rough as Charlie's was from the loud moans and groans from what they had done previously.

"Mr Terrell, your mother had a heart attack just an hour ago." Charlie's eyes widened, unable to say anything. "Unfortunately there wasn't anything anyone could do, she passed away."


	5. Rapping Works

In the morning Charlie sat down at some shop window, staring emptily at the hat that had no money in it. Charlie didn't have any money anymore, and he didn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't even go back to his mother and apologise, she had died. The officer had asked him to come and talk to him, but he couldn't. Charlie didn't have it in him. He had lost a parent before, his father died a while ago now. But now he had no one. His heart ached as his eyes watered, he swallowed the lump in his throat that felt like it was choking him. He didn't think anything could hurt this much, but the death of his only parent left shattered him. He didn't even know what could make him feel better, nothing probably. But he needed something to pick him up a bit. All he could think of doing was rapping.

So he did, rhythmically speaking out his regrets in an artistic, musical way. It caught people's attention and have him money, but he didn't care about the money as he kept going. Tears falling from his eyes as his voice cracked, staring at the hat with spare change falling into it. His rhythm fell apart the more he kept going with his regrets. He regretted giving his mother such a hard time... He really wished he hadn't. He wished he had helped more around the house instead of disappearing all the time and only rarely coming back for food or whatever. He wished he hadn't treated her as if she'd always be there. He kept rapping until he couldn't anymore, fists clenching as he cried. Clapping caught his attention and he glared at George, who gave him a wide smile. 

"Never knew you could rap." He grinned.

"Fuck off." Charlie's voice was weak from sadness, so his reply wasn't as strong as it usually would be.

"What's gotten you so depressed?" George's smile fell and Charlie had a bitter amusement at the icy eyed male's expression. He was good at acting as if he actually cared.

"None of your fucking business." Charlie snapped unhappily, sighing when that didn't get rid of George. Maybe he actually was concerned. "My mother died last night..." He admitted.

"Shit, sorry to hear that." George sighed, patting Charlie's shoulder. "It will be okay, Charlie."

"Will it?" Charlie asked, his eyes watering with more tears as he looked to the warm, kind expression of George, who gave him a supportive smile and nodded his head.

"Is it weird that I actually believe you?" Charlie gave a sad smile. George pulled him into a friendly hug, and Charlie wasn't completely sure why he wasn't pushing George away. But he felt bad for being mean to the male, he actually seemed nice. His mother would have wanted him to be nicer to this man.

"Nope, because things will get better." He smiled. "You just have to hang on a little, things get tough sometimes." Charlie hesitantly hugged back. "The world likes to test your strength, you just need to show it who's boss."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Charlie asked, curious about George's kindness. "I treated you like shit..." He sighed, he regretted that too.

"Eh, it's not the worst treatment I've been given." He chuckled, Charlie gave him a light smile. "If anything, what you said to me could be considered polite to a homeless person." Charlie didn't know why this male made him feel better, or how he did so quickly. But he definitely liked having him around, he was a nice guy it seemed.


	6. Letting People Down

"Charlie, you said you'd be there." Jorel followed the male angrily, upset that Charlie said he'd help Jorel. Then he left him standing and never appeared. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I was with a friend, and I lost track of time." Charlie groaned, annoyed as Jorel followed him through people. Sure, he didn't know that Charlie's mother had died, but that didn't mean that Charlie was going to let him push him around.

"Bullshit, you knew what was happening." Charlie frowned, annoyance growing.

"Look, maybe I'm bored of all the illegal shit we do." Charlie hissed, surprising Jorel.

"Since when?" He frowned.

"Since..." Charlie wasn't sure since when. Since his mother died? That sounded right. As soon as she died he regretted everything he had done, and now he wanted nothing to do with bring any sort of criminal.

"Look, if you don't want to do something, you can just say, man." Jorel stopped. "I'll see you later." Charlie groaned unhappily when the friend had left, running a hand through his greasy hair. It had only been a few days, but he felt really unclean already without a shower. The stress left him when he noticed George, waiting for him at the are they had met for the past day or so for lunch.

"Did you make anything?" George asked with a smile.

"Not as much as I could. I had Jorel following me around asking why I wasn't where I was meant to meet him last night."

"You should have told him that we were fucking." George laughed. "That would scare him away." Charlie smirked, imagining the disturbed face of Jorel. Now he wished he had said that. 

"There's nothing stopping us from fucking." Charlie winked.

"Maybe we can tonight, who knows." Charlie gave George a confused look.

"But there's nowhere private?" George grinned at Charlie.

"I thought thieves didn't care about privacy?" He asked, a joking tone in his voice.

"They care about their own..." Charlie muttered. "And I'm not like that anymore, I'm done with stealing shit."

"Bad timing, I'd say." George shrugged. "So, are we fucking tonight or what?" The expression on Charlie's face was hilarious. The first frightened and worried one becoming flat and unamused, before an evil smirk showed itself on his face.

"We'll see." Charlie winked, amused when George turned into the surprised, frightened one. But unlike him, Charlie wasn't joking. There was something he really liked about George that attracted him, and he knew what it was. Since George kept playing about it, to Charlie that was basically an invite, so he hoped the man was prepared for the night to come.


	7. Playing With George

At night Charlie followed George around, trusting that the male who had been homeless longer knew the best places to rest for the night. Not that Charlie really planned on resting as a wide grin covered his expression, something that made George suspicious.

"What are you smiling at?" George gave him a judging side glance, not trusting the look Charlie wore on his face.

"Oh, nothing." Charlie chuckled, planning exactly how to get revenge for George's joking earlier on. "Are we nearly at somewhere where we can sleep?"

"Yep, right here." George held out his hand, gesturing to an alley that had no one in it.

"After you." Charlie's grin never left, even when George gave a confused frown.

"Charlie, you're being really str-" George's voice cut off at the impact of being flipped and having his back pushed to the stone wall, his icy eyes wide in shock as Charlie suddenly starting attacking his neck with kisses before he could process anything Charlie had just done. Quickly though, George's brain realised that the kisses, accompanied with little nibbles felt good. A quiet groan left George's gritted teeth as Charlie's mouth came into contact with a certain area on his neck, something that made Charlie want to bite him. George let out a moan he couldn't control as Charlie abused the same area with his teeth, creating a bright red mark. It was too bad it was too dark for Charlie too see his work. 

George's eyes flashed with a different type of hunger and lust took over him, pushing Charlie back into the other wall opposite him. Attacking Charlie's neck the same way he did and tugging at the younger's belt, Charlie copying him needily as he let out his own moans. Neither of the men caring about if they disturbed anyone near by. Charlie was the first one to unfasten a belt, George's jeans falling off as soon as the belt seperated, Charlie's unfastening after but needing a bit more of a pull to get them off. His hand quickly went from George's belt to his crotch, palming him through his boxers and making George groan loudly in pleasure, cursing at his dick being lazily stimulated and hardening in arousal, moving his hand to Charlie's crotch, not about to leave him alone.

"Fuck." Charlie gasped out, his hips bucking at the feeling of George's cupped hand around his own straightening member. It was tough, but Charlie desperately wanted to be the one in control, pushing his hands into George's boxers and grabbing onto George's cock, being more able to stroke it when he used his free hand to pull the cloth covering George's dignity away. George muttered his own curses at the feeling, moving to kiss at Charlie's neck again and moving his hips so that he could gain more pleasure from Charlie's hand.

He whined slightly when Charlie moved his hand away, a few seconds of his dick not being touched feeling like a few minutes before a loud gasp of shock and need left him, feeling Charlie's mouth give a small kiss to his dick, licking from the base up to the head before taking him in his mouth. George wasn't good with self control at all, and so as soon as he felt his dick being licked around while being in Charlie's mouth, he wasn't able to completely control his thrusting as he tried to make himself feel even better with the help of the male now on his knees. "Shit-ah~" George growled out how much he enjoyed the feeling, Charlie bobbing his head and bringing George closer to his release.

An intense feeling stirred in George's stomach and he moaned loudly as his thrusts into Charlie's mouth became quicker and more needy, the extreme feeling travelling from his stomach to his dick and making him all but scream out as cum spilled out of him and into Charlie's mouth. Relief washing over him as an exhausted, lazy, satisfied smile formed his features, still panting with a fast beating heart. But he only rested for a few small moments as Charlie stood up, his erection still hard and twitching. He wasn't done as his mouth went to Charlie's neck again, nipping and biting as he pushed the male roughly against the wall again. Pulling his boxers down and clasping his hand around Charlie's dick, making the man gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck! Shit!" Charlie was a bigger curser than George was, but he was also a lot louder, moaning so loud that George was pretty sure anyone trying to rest nearby or even walking past would be horrified at hearing what was taking place. "Ah! Ah!" Charlie didn't take as long as George did, and it wasn't long after his cock was being quickly stimulated did he find himself releasing onto George's fingers. He gave a few hard thrusts into George's hand, riding out the last of his orgasm as he panted loudly, his chest rising and shrinking as he tried to catch his breath back.

"You're so quiet." George breathed out, pulling his underwear back on and then his jeans. A playfully unamused glare crossing Charlie's face as he pulled on his own clothes.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sarcasm dripped from Charlie's tone. "Because you were silent as a mouse." He huffed.

"Definitely like a mouse compared to you." George chuckled, relaxing at the doorstep and closing his eyes with a grin, ready to sleep.

"Fuck you." Charlie laughed out.

"You almost did." George grinned, pulling Charlie into him when he joined him. Both men falling asleep, satisfied.


	8. Music Is Beautiful

Charlie smiled as he looked around at all the people passing him, his lyrics making enough money for him to get by. And what was better, was that he was enjoying it too. It was more fun than even running from the police with his friends, and it had more of a profit in it. Even if by the end of the day he only managed to make ten dollars, at least he could afford food. Maybe it wouldn't get him off the streets, but at least he'd be able to look after himself. A lot of people still glared in disgust at him, being homeless wasn't too great when it came to that part, but a crowd did gather to hear what he would rap about.

"Hey, Charlie." George smiled, gaining one back from Charlie.

"Hi, George." Charlie's smile fell, he didn't want to betray his friends' trust again. So he only had now to talk to George. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, my friends need me for something. I'll be here tonight, promise."

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead." George grinned, even though he felt slightly upset. He knew Charlie had other people in his life, so he'd respect that. He'd see him tonight anyway, that was what Charlie had said. A breath left him as he looked around at all the people with smiles, Charlie disappearing in the crowd. He may as well go back to where he was, there wasn't really anything better to do than begging anyway. 

\---~~~---

Charlie ran with food in his mouth, eating on his rushed way to meet up with Jorel, Aron and Dylan. Just finishing off his food when he found them standing around in a park waiting for him. 

"Good to see you actually got here this time." Dylan joked.

"Look, it was a one off the other day." Charlie groaned, but still amused. "Ease up a bit."

"Alright, so, there's a store not too far from here selling a lot of jewellery that costs a bit of money." Jorel grinned. "We take even one thing and sell it, we'll all get a good amount from it each." Charlie's smile became fake. Sure, he said that he wasn't interested in doing crime anymore...but begging for money was so demeaning, and if he could steal something that would give him a nice bit of money, he'd be in a decent enough place to get a roof over his head.

"Excuse me, are you the man who was rapping on a street not too far from here?" Charlie's attention went to a person who had aimed to get his attention. He was just as surprised as his friends were that this guy felt he was approachable.

"Uh, yeah." Charlie turned to face the man, acknowledging the fact that he wore an expensive silver suit and had a black briefcase probably filled with something very important. "I am, why?"

"Well, I work with a label who is looking for new talent. Maybe you could come along tomorrow say, around twelve at that place next to the jewellery store across there?" The man suggested, pointing to the quiet building next to the store Jorel had planned to steal from. Sure, stealing would get him money, but music would make him more money.

"I can do that." Charlie smiled.

"Great, see you then." The man walked off in the direction he had just pointed. Charlie was still stunned, almost not believing what was just offered to him, and it seemed none of his friends believed it either.

"Well... That happened." Dylan grinned. "Guess you won't want to be stealing next door then, do you?"

"You don't." Jorel agreed. "Go to that meeting tomorrow, it's worth it. And we won't ruin it for you." Jorel gave a supportive smile, and Charlie grinned.

"And you can use my home for a shower and to clean yourself up, you want to go to a meeting looking nice." Aron grinned, catching Charlie's attention. A playful glint suddenly shined in Charlie's eyes, he knew what Aron wanted when talking about letting him use his shower.

"Thanks." Charlie was grateful for his friends, glad that they all supported him. But he wasn't completely sure about this label, he'd definitely make sure he was being careful around them at the meeting, even if the offer seemed legit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a new fic up called Coming Back Down. It's another Channy fic for all you fans of that ship, if you're interested, I'll see you there! c:


	9. Shower Scene

"So, Charlie Scene is a musician now?" A smirk settled on Aron's face as he closed the door to his bedroom, leaning against it as Charlie turned to grin at him.

"Maybe, but I definitely need to shower before I go to that meeting." Charlie sighed, stretching. A wide grin stretched onto Aron's face as he took a few steps closer to the future musician, grabbing onto his arms with a lust filled glint in his eyes.

"Well, maybe I can help you." Aron gave a small kiss to Charlie, quickly moving to his neck and giving small nibbles among kisses. A small groan of pleasure came from Charlie, a wide grin on his face as he grabbed onto Aron's hips with an iron grip and pulling him to the bathroom of the male's home. 

After a few heated kisses Charlie turned to turn on the shower and get the water running, the hungry look in his eyes never leaving as he checked the water was at the right temperature. He let out another loud groan and closed his light blue eyes as the skinny male moved to attack his neck with kisses, rubbing his body against the back of Charlie's. The man quickly turned when he felt the opportunity, his jeans starting to feel tight and by the looks of it, Aron's own jeans were getting too tight as well. Charlie's grip went back on the male's hips as he pushed him to the door, giving one kiss before his eyes went to the door itself, making sure it was locked.

But Aron was impatient, he wanted more and didn't feel like waiting as he moved his head and smashed his lips against Charlie's. Tugging at his shirt at the same time as the future musician, both pulling off their shirts in the small time they needed to get their breath back, but then kissing again after the shirts were off. A growl left Charlie's throat as he moved on from Aron's mouth to along his jaw and down his neck, undoing the male's belt and roughly pulling the skinny jeans down, placing kisses along Aron's stomach and down to his crotch as he crouched to help Aron get his clothes completely off.

"Fuck!" Aron yelled out as his hips bucked, a reaction to Charlie's teasing kiss to his crotch through his boxers. "Jordon!" He whined, wriggling around at the small nuzzle the rapper gave his crotch.

"Get in the shower." Jordon growled against Aron's crotch, the skinny man moaning as his boxers were pulled off him and his erection sprung free, gasping at the small stroke it was given as he moved to the shower. By the time he had climbed completely in Jordon's body had also became completely free of clothes, the male stroking his own crotch. Aron stared with wide eyes as he watched Charlie's open mouth as he pleased himself, moving his hand to his own cock, stroking it as water made it easier to move his hand along his cock. His eyes were closed by the time Charlie was climbing into the shower with him. Aron whimpered as Charlie moved his hand away from his cock, leaving it to leak lonely for a minute before the rapper's hand took its place.

"Ah, fuck!" Aron moaned out, his hips bucking against the hand stimulating him and slowly becoming wet with his precum.

"That's it babe, moan for me." Jordon's teeth went to Aron's neck, chewing on the area of flesh that made the skinny male almost scream out out pleasure, his hips picking up their pace as he was quickly reaching his climax against Jordon's hand.

"Shit!" Aron's voice shook as his hands grabbed onto Jordon's shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he let out a loud moan, cum squirting out of his tip and over Charlie's fingers as he reached his orgasm. Charlie helped Aron ride out his climax as his hips lazily bucked into his hand, emptying himself onto the rapper's hand as he moved to kiss Aron's wide open mouth, silencing his lustful moans.

After another few moments Aron gasped as he was flipped around and pressed against the wall, his body flinching at the unexpected contact of Charlie's semen covered fingers poking at Aron's exposed hole. He whimpered as the male carefully pushed a single finger in, feeling weird about the action, but also moaning as Charlie started moving his finger at a steady pace, feeling himself getting hard again as a second finger joined the first. "J-Jordon..." Aron stuttered out, gasping loudly as his dick was grabbed onto again, fast strokes causing his member to rise.

He felt empty and neglected as Charlie's fingers left him and his hand left Aron's cock, now leaking once again. A loud yelp faded into a moan as Charlie placed his tip against Aron's hole, the rapper groaning as he tried to be as gentle as he could moving himself in. Aron crying out when Charlie accidentally bucked his own hips half way through slowly pushing his erection into the skinny male's body, the male whimpering at the pain that also gave him pleasure. "I'm sorry about that, baby." Aron gave a quiet, shaky moan as he felt Charlie's breath and kisses against his neck, a needy sigh leaving him as one of the rapper's hands grabbed onto his hip and the other on his dick. "I'll make it better." Charlie purred out, groaning as he started moving inside Aron's ass, finding a rhythm that matched the stroking of Aron's hard member.

The steam from the shower as well as the water made the movements easier, the sound of skin sounding less dry as thrusting was easier for Charlie, the water making the skin between Aron's ass and on Charlie's cock more slick. The warm water adding to the pleasurable feeling as Charlie groaned, moving faster and rougher as he watched how his actions forced Aron's body to hit against the wall he was being fucked into. "F-fuck, cum for me Aron, show me how much you enjoy my cock destroying your ass." The rapper growled, his thrusts becoming needy and sloppy as he yelled out his orgasm at the same time as Aron. A pleased, satisfied smile crossed Charlie's face as his cum filled Aron's tight hole that had clenched tightly around his member, squeezing him tightly as Aron's own dick came again, the white substance hitting the wall and dripping down the wet tiles.

The two males panted for a moment as they both tried to gain enough energy back to move, Charlie's cock still twitching inside Aron as the pleasure slowly faded. Cleaning up after themselves once they had gotten their breath back and felt motivated to move.

Charlie felt proud of himself as he saw the dreamy smile of Aron who rested sleepily on his bed, the male on felt like he was on cloud nine. The rapper had his own happy grin on his face as he folded his clothes on Aron's desk, leaving them there as he crawled into bed with Aron. A dry chuckle left his tired out throat as Aron moved, resting his head on Charlie's naked chest and snuggling close. "I love you, Jordon." Aron sighed happily, slowly falling asleep as the future musician stroked his hair gently.

"I love you too, babe." Charlie chuckled, planting a small kiss on the top of Aron's head as he fell asleep himself. Looking forward to the day ahead.


	10. Cruise

Charlie stared at the place he was supposed to meet up with a label in shock, his wide eyes looking at the jewellery shop, broken into. Aron was with him, staring with the same amount of shock as Charlie had.

"Jorel said he wouldn't do this." Charlie gritted his teeth angrily.

"Maybe it wasn't Jorel?" Aron suggested.

"Bullshit." Jordon snapped. "Who else could it fucking be? I hardly doubt two people planned to steal from the same place on the exact same night."

"Hey, good luck on-" Jorel's words faded out as he stared at the shop with broken glass, giving a confused look to Dylan that was returned.

"Why the fuck would you do this, Jorel?" The man frowned as he looked at Charlie, shocked that he was being accused.

"I didn't do this!" Jorel yelled out, maybe getting angry was the wrong move, but he didn't care. He was being falsely accused.

"Bullshit, who else could have done this?" He snapped. Jorel scowled.

"I don't know, but fuck you man." Jorel walked away, knowing that if he stayed things would get violent. Dylan quietly followed as Charlie glared.

"Charlie, calm down, it's alright." Aron smiled soothingly, placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek that instantly calmed him.

"All my chances are ruined because of him..."

"Mr Terrell?" Charlie attention went to the man walking up to him, a group of suited men as well as the one who had offered the interview.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for-" He stopped when the man raised his hand up.

"This was your friend's fault, not yours." The man smiled. "We're taking our meeting elsewhere, if you still want to attend?" Charlie smiled with amazement.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Charlie was amazed to say the least, happily walking with Aron and following the group of people, giving a small kiss to the skinny male as they walked with the suited people. Charlie didn't leave without noticing the heart broken look on George's face, he froze for a moment before deciding to act as if he never saw the male. His heart beating fast as he tried to keep up with the suited people and Aron. George didn't even call out to him.

\---~~~---

"This cruise ship is amazing!" Aron chuckled, leaning on Charlie. The man chuckled as he looked to the skinny man with adoration. Charlie had made his way to a famous rapper, and this was his first year doing a cruise ship meeting. Since the fame hit him, Charlie had forgotten almost everything about Jorel, George, Dylan... In fact, he completely forgot Dylan, somehow. All he cared about was this male who had stayed by his side through everything, they had done everything together, getting tattoos was one of them. Charlie found himself admiring the art on Aron's skin, walking with him to their bedroom, which was meant to be the best bedroom on the ship.

"It really is." Charlie grinned, placing a kiss on Aron's cheek as they walked into the room and placed their bags on the floor, staring around the room in amazement.

"Who knew you'd become so popular?" Aron smiled wide, and Charlie shrugged, but agreed.

"I didn't think I would." Charlie chuckled, planting a soft kiss on Aron's lips and making the male blush a little. "But hey, there's a few hours before any sort of meeting." He placed more kisses on Aron's mouth.

"I love you, Charlie." The rapper smirked against Aron's jaw.

"I love you too, Aron." He held the male tightly in a hug, pushing him gently on the luxury bed and starting a heated make out session. Everything in his life was perfect, he was a musician, his lover did music with him, he had a lot of amazing friends, he had got in contact with all his family members again, he was able to afford a real funeral for his mother. Charlie couldn't possibly be happier, and he knew inside him somewhere, that his parents were as proud of him as he was proud of himself. His mother was right when she said he was better than the criminal he was, and now he was saving lives with his music. He had tons of fans tell him how they helped him through rough times.

And even when things got stressful with deadlines and pressure to make songs, Aron was there to help reduce the stress. Everything was perfect, and Charlie couldn't believe it. Even when his relationship with Aron didn't work out, everything was amazing for him. Aron stayed by his side no matter what happened, and that was all he ever needed to make him happy. He was happy, and he no longer had any regrets. He loved his life now as it was as he sat smiling, looking out the window to the ocean. He didn't know what his future held, but he knew whatever it was, it would be happy.

\---~~~---

Charlie frowned as he looked at his watch, checking the time. He was late because his new singer was taking a while in the bathroom, he had said he'd only be a few minutes. He was suspicious now, especially with how shaken up he had been, so maybe he should go check up on the male? He asked George to stall for him, both men seemingly over all the shit that happened years ago, a mutual agreement to move past it that was never said. His blue eyes widened in horror when he opened the door to the bathroom, his heart in his throat as he saw the corpse of the male he had truly fallen in love with on the ground with blood pooling around him. 

"Danny?!" He choked out, tears streaming down his face as he ran to the possibly dead body of his lion, of his angel...


End file.
